


Firebreathing Threshermaws of Doom

by hellsheep



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family, Firebreathing Threshermaws of Doom, Fluff, Krogan Children, Krogans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsheep/pseuds/hellsheep
Summary: It's a sequel to my story "One ugly tomato" - I recommend reading it first.“I miss the times when you were always flirting with me, no matter how beaten up I looked. Maybe you should come with me?”, Scott hummed, hoping for a bit shower-action before the kid showed up and destroyed their intimate togetherness.Gil raised a brow and eyed him cautiously, while Scott tried his best to look sexy in his beat-up armor, with all the bruises and the fact that he was too weak to stand straight. He failed on that task. Miserably.“I think I'll pass”, Gil said with a smirk and turned around. He could hear some muffled, grumpy words from Scott, who went inside to take a long shower.





	Firebreathing Threshermaws of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sequel to my story "One ugly tomato" - I recommend reading it first.  
> Zoe Ryder is the OC-Ryder from a friend of mine; she get's a Cameo in this story.  
> Please note that english isn't my native language and that I don't have any Beta-Reader so please forgive me my mistakes - but feel free to show them to me :)  
> And now... have fun reading!

 

When Zoe Ryder heard that her twinbrother adopted a Krogan baby, she wasted no time. She had to see it herself – and the first thing that slipped out of her mouth was a „Omygodhessoadorable!“; in practically one word.

„What are we gonna name him?“, Scott asked.

„ _Killer!“_ was Zoes immediate answer, her eyes were shining.

„Dian!“, Gil offered, „Like in Meri- _dian._ Get it?“

Scott twitched. „Let... me take care of that.“

 

The ugly truth was, Scott had no ideas either. He felt that the kid needed a krogan name, but he had no knowledge about the krogan name-culture. So after all he sneaked away from Gil and Zoe and looked for help.

„I knew a Krogan, back in the Milkyway. Fought with him when we were mercs. He was tough. Smart though. Usually you don't have both in one Krogan. He was an Urdnot, guess this was his only flaw, hehe“, Drack told him in the kitchen of the Tempest.

„What was his name?“, Scott asked.

„Wrex“, Drack nodded, „His name was Urdnot Wrex.“

 

* * *

 

A year and a half has passed since then. Young Wrex aged fast, _really_ fast, Scott and Gil learned that the hard way. Speaking in human terms he was already a kid, nearly a teenager and no toddler or baby anymore. And he's gotten big very fast, reaching both his parents to their chest already. Even though Scott and Gil had a flat on the Nexus and one in Kadara outpost, Wrex kinda grew up on the Tempest. He had a lot of cool aunts and uncles there – and one old grumpy grampa named Drack – so even though the young Krogan kept everyone out of breath, he was some kind of sunshine to all of them. Between missions Gil, Scott and Wrex preferred spending family time on Kadara though – and when one mission was too dangerous, Wrex was given to Jill on Eos or Zoe, who lived on Elaaden. Scott remembered Vetras helpless _Oh no-_ face pretty well when Zoe told her with overjoy that she got a house on Elaaden, right near the krogan colony. Of course his sister wants to live near the Krogan; she was some kind of Krogan expert (or rather biggest Krogan fangirl on the Citadel) back in the Milkyway and that hasn't changed in Heleus. Besides it was nice for small Wrex to see other young krogans as well, even though there weren't many kids yet. Also Vorn was nearby and provided special plants the young krogan offspring needed.

 

Sometimes Scott wondered when he's slept an hour straight since Wrex was with them. Gil has never been good at sleeping, but his insomnia got worse – and so did his poems. But looking into shining blue krogan eyes when Wrex crawled into his bed in the morning (or evening... or night... or when ever he felt like it) was worth all the trouble. And an adorable sleepy Gil mumbling “it's your turn to feed the Threshermaw” was also worth the trouble.

 

* * *

 

When Scott set foot off the Tempest, he ordered a one-week-shore-leave for everyone. They'd just fought a goddamn remnent architect on the other side of Kadara. Who'd thought the planet had more than one of those beasts! Scott got burned, electrified, burned again and more than once he got thrown into one of those muddy waterpits. He could feel every bone, every muscle in his body.

“You smell like rotten eggs and look like shit. You should take a shower, you know”, Gil said charming as ever when the two of them arrived at their little home near Kadaras settlement.

“Oh yeah?”, Scott said tired.

“Yeah”, Gil continued unimpressed, “Your sister's gonna drop off Wrex anytime soon.”

“I miss the times when you were always flirting with me, no matter how beaten up I looked. Maybe you should come with me?”, Scott hummed, hoping for a bit shower-action before the kid showed up and destroyed their intimate togetherness.

Gil raised a brow and eyed him cautiously, while Scott tried his best to look sexy in his beat-up armor, with all the bruises and the fact that he was too weak to stand straight. He failed on that task. Miserably.

“I think I'll pass”, Gil said with a smirk and turned around. He could hear some muffled, grumpy words from Scott, who went inside to take a long shower.

 

Now that his first love was busy becoming a decent human being again, Gil dedicated himself to his second love: the Nomad. The poor vehicle had met the architect too and needed some repairs now.

He was in some deep calibrating – Scott was still in the shower or or took care of his wounds, who knew – when Gil heard a Shuttle incoming. He smiled when he realized who'd arrived.

 

The shuttledoor opened and a young Krogan shot out of it, tackling Gil in something that was meant as a hug. “Dad!”, Wrex yelled in joy, crunching Gils body. They really needed to remind him that humans were _soft._ With bones, easy to break for a Krogan.

“Uff”, was therefore all Gil could say at first, followed by a “Hey Wrexy.” The krogan boy let him go. “Oh. Sorry Dad. Dis was too hard again, wasn't it?” - “I'm gonna survive”, Gil said with a smile and stroke Wrex' headscale.

“May I keep him?” Gil turned his head too see Zoe Ryder coming out of the shuttle.

“You're not gonna survive him another week, Ryder. Also: nooo, you may not!”, he answered.

“Aunt Zoe is de best!”, Wrex said with shining eyes. “She gave me my own _Firebreading Dreshermaws of Boom!_ ” Gil threw a look at Zoe, who just stood there with a wide grin. “You gave him _Firebreathing Threshermaws of Doom_? With real flamethrowers? Well. ... I bet I can upgrade that to make it even _better”_ , he said. His words resulted in another hug by Wrex. Then the krogan finally realized that someone of the welcome-party was missing.

“Where's Pa?”, he wanted to know. “Yeah where's my brother? Miserable again?”, Zoe asked. “Kinda”, Gil said and nodded at the house. “Why don't you come inside and listen to another fabulous story provided by Mister Remnent-Killer?” Wrex was already running inside, yelling “Yay, remnent-story!”

“Your father's in the shower, Wrex!”, Gil shouted after him. There was a short silence – then they heard Scott dimly shouting “Arg! Wrex! Pathfinder down!”

“You'll never give my brother a break, will you?”, Zoe said with a wide grin.

“Never”, was Gils answer.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly it was Scott who had a hard time letting Wrex explore the outpost on his own. It was just hard for him do grasp that Wrex was “just” one and a half year old but no Baby anymore. Gil didn't had any problem with their child wandering off: he said he was the same when he was a young kid like Wrex and demanded he just turned out fine. But the Badlands were still the Badlands and so the young Krogan wasn't allowed to leave the settlement where Collective guards made sure it was a save place.

It was one of those peaceful, sunny days, Wrex was out there trying to find some new friends who want to play _Firebreathing Threshermaws of Doom_ with him – the modded Gil-Version. Scott was preparing some diner, concerned about the fact that Wrex was somewhere in the settlement playing with goddamn mini-flamethrowers... but Gil assured him that they were totally save after he was done with them and Scott believed him. Also Drack told him it was a game even the smallest Krogan children would play and after all Scott wanted Wrex to grow up in a krogan way. A decent krogan way. A mild, decent krogan way.

Scott wasn't sure when he became so protective.

 

Gil was outside, working on the Nomad again. It was relaxing work for him and no day passed by without him installing some new Mods, fixing issues or calibrating something. But he interrupted his work when he saw Wrex coming back, head down, kicking a small stone with his feet. Gil frowned and walked towards him. “Wrexy... what happened?”, he wanted to know, putting his hands on Wrex' shoulders after he went down on his knees. The first answer was just a small sniff and Gil checked if there were any bruises or something but he could only see a few tears in blue krogan eyes.

“Dey broke it”, Wrex finally sad with a sob.

“Who? And what?” Gil wanted to know.

“De oder krogan kids. I was playing _Dreshermaws of Boom_ with Christmas and dey wanted to play too, so I played wid dem and den dey broke it... and den dey...” Wrex last words got lost in sobbing and so Gil pulled him in a tight hug.

“Woah what the f... I mean... _shit_!”, Gil sweared.

“Daaaad you said the sh-word”, Wrex sobbed.

“Uh yeah. Don't tell your Pa. Tell me, who did it? And why? Other krogan kids you say?”

Wrex nodded and freed himself from the hug, being brave with no more tears in his eyes. But he was still so sad.

“Deir dad told dem to”, he explained and Gil just thought _what the fuck_ but this time he managed not to shout out loud. “A big old mean Krogan. Not like uncle Drack! He told dem to. Be-because...”, Wrex started sobbing again but pulled together, with all of a sudden he seemed to be angry, “... because I have two human dads and dat makes me weak an-an' not a real Krogan! He even said you can't even headbutt. Dat's not right, right Dad? You both are strong. You can headbutt even Arki- Archti-... remnent!” Wrex lifted his head and looked at Gil, a mixture of sadness but also hope in his eyes.

“Well of course!” Gil said filled with indignation. “Your father headbutted the Archon, some mean old Krogan is no match for him!” Suddenly Wrex smiled. At first it was weakly but then became brighter, his eyes shining. “Right? And he will also headbutt dis mean old guy, right?”, Wrex said. “Well...”, Gil started, looking in eyes filled with hope, “Of course he will”, he then said determined.

 

* * *

 

“You promised him _what?”_ Scott gasped.

“To headbutt-duel a Krogan”, Gil answered calmly.

“That would kill me! Crack my skull! I mean... I would die for Wrex, but not like this!”

It was already nighttime and Wrex was asleep when Gil explained to Scott that he kinda promised their Kid that the Pathfinder would revenge Wrex' broken game – and their honor.

“I mean we could just talk to that guy and tell him that breaking my kids boardgame is not okay and discuss this like adults”, Scott offered.

Gil had to chuckle.

“Scott... you never discussed something like an adult.”

“Well... yeah... maybe! But you neither!”

“Never said I would.”

Scott groaned and started to walk through the room, obviously pretty bugged out.

“It was an act-now-think-later-move, Scott. I mean you should've seen him, you would've promised the same”, Gil felt the need to explain himself. Scott stopped his walking. He knew Gil was impulsive. But heart crossed, Scott wasn't different.

“Okay”, he finally said, “I guess you're right but-.”

“That happens pretty often yet everyone is still surprised”, Gil interrupted him. Scott frowned and decided not to comment that. “I mean I should teach that guy a lesson. He can't walk around destroying my kids boardgame and being a huge asshole. But do you have any idea how I should do that without, you know, dying?” Gil gave him a shrug.

“Well you could ask your sister, she's some kind of krogan expert, isn't she?” Scott coughed. “One could say that...”, he mumbled.

“Or you just use your biotics”, Gil offered.

Scott watched him in silence for a few seconds. “But wouldn't that be cheating?” he asked.

“Beats the odds, doesn't it? Also it's part of your _You._ A Krogan will use his super strength, his hard headscales.. why shouldn't you use your biotics?”

“Well maybe because _he_ would probably think its cheating?”

Suddenly Gil gave him a wide grin. There was something in his eyes, that kind of shining where Scott wasn't sure he should panic or fall in love all over again. Maybe both.

“I can help with that”, he said with a still so lovely smile in his face, “There's a little device I made. It's able to hide the signs of biotic-use. You know, that purple glitter you guys have all over when using your fancy powers and stuff.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Wait. What?”

“Yeah”, Gil said, “I built it when I was like... 16 years old? Or younger? Well there was this guy who didn't want anyone to see when he had an active barrier. I didn't ask questions. I just built the thing. And I bet that I can even build a better one now. Just give me a night. Or a few hours.”

Scott was lost for words.

“You're both speechless _and_ impressed?” Gil chuckled, “That's a first!”

Scotts dumbfounded look formed into a smirk, then he took Gils face in both hands and kissed him.

“Wow. _That_ impressed?”, Gil murmured, “I know I'm good, but...”

Scott smiled. “You know that confidence goes a looong way with me...”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Scott, Gil, Zoe and Wrex were heading to Kadara Port. A scum like that Krogan was probably found at Tartarus or Kralla's Song.

“Aim for the middle scale, right above the forehead, brother”, Zoe explained.

“Is that a weak spot?”, Scott wanted to know, hopes high.

“No”, she said lightly, “But I have to tell you _something_ , don't I? You could also seduce him and then hit him where it hurts. I could tell you which part of a krogan body you should praise. And then hit.”

“I am _not_ going to seduce him, for gods sake!”

“Oookay, oookay, Bro. Then you better start praying”, Zoe snickered.

“It's no use anyway, Zoe. Scott's into redheads”, Gil threw in with a winning smile on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Wrex asked curiously.

“Nothing!” the three of them said at once.

 

* * *

 

They actually found the Krogan at Tartarus. It was not a place where Scott wanted Wrex to be, with all the naked men and women dancing in cages and stuff... but gladly they didn't even had to go inside. A huge Krogan came stomping out of it, babbling something they didn't understand. But everything looked like he was drunk – and probably has been thrown out of the Bar.

“Dats he is” Wrex whispered with a pout and hid behind Scott.

 

“Hey” Scott confronted him, walking towards him.

“Get out of my way, human”, the Krogan growled. He was clearly heavy drunk but that made him probably even more dangerous.

“No I won't”, Scott said, “because you're someone who destroys the game of a little child, _my_ child, and I can't let that simply get away” he continued and pointed at Wrex, who stood brave between Zoe and Gil. The Krogan looked at Scott, then at Wrex, then at Scott again and then at Wrex. His brain worked slowly, one could see that, but then he finally understood – and burst into loud, rough laughter.

“You're that pathetic human who thinks he can walk around and _adopt_ Krogan children! Listen here, scum, that Kid rather be dead 'cause he'll grow up a _weakling._ Not only one but two male humans think they can be parents for a Krogan? No female in sight? Who of you guys _cooks_ , hm? I would beat the shit out of you but you're not worth my time”, he grunted and tried to get past Scott, but he just took a step and stood in his way again.

“I See. Not only racist but also homophobic and an idiot. That's pretty much for one drunken asshole.”

“What did you just say?” the Krogan snarled and showed his teeth. Scott wasn't even a bit impressed.

“I'm sure you understood me. And I will also beat your ass in a headbutt-duel anyt-” Scott couldn't finish his sentence because the Krogan knocked his skull right down on Scotts head. The Pathfinder had the immediate feeling that this guy wanted to dash his brain out and stumbled backwards. He held one hand to his forehead and felt warm, sticky blood between his fingers. _That_ shit did hurt.

 

“Does he have his Barrier? I don't know if he has his fu-... _damn_ Barrier!” Gil whispered, part frightened, part angry.

“Well we won't know, will we?!” Zoe said worried, both hands on her head. The Rydertwin was right: Gils work was so damn perfect, it was impossible to see if Scott used a biotic Barrier right now or not. The very worried part of Gil feared that Scott simply forgot to use his Barrier; simply because it would be so scott-ish.

 

Scott on the other hand frowned in anger. He lowered his hand slowly, still feeling the blood on his fingers, but he just stared at the Krogan – there was no sign of fear or pain in his eyes. What followed was a surprise for everyone; specially the Krogan. Scott simply knocked him out with one single, heavy Glasgow kiss.

 

“That's what it means to have a _thick skull_ , Lexi”, Scott mumbled to himself, while he tried to blink the pain and the blurry vision away. Zoe and Gil just stood there in awe, both with their mouths open.

It was Wrex' voice, yelling a victorious “Yaaaaaay! You're de bestest Pa ever!” before he tackled Scott. The Pathfinder fell down, holding Wrex in his arms.

“Did you... use your Biotics?” Zoe wanted to know while she stared at the unconscious Krogan. Scott shook his head.

“You forgot your Barrier, didn't you”, Gil said, eyebrows raised.

“Welp... yeah, I did”, Scott said and got on his feet again, with the help of Wrex. “It probably helped a lot that this guy was drunk as hell. Let's get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

“You're so badass”, Gil whispered in the darkness of their bedroom. “Maybe I should reward you for not only being the Archon-Killer but also being Wrex' personal hero...”, he continued with a suggestive tone in his voice. His hand explored Scotts naked upper body, wandering deeper.

“Well maybe you should...”, Scott purred.

With a smirk on his face Gil was just about to go down, when they heard a knock on the door. Both men freezed. There was a silence for a few seconds. Wrex should be asleep right know and Zoe went back to Elaaden a few hours ago, but then they heard another knock followed by a quiet “Pa? Dad? Are you sleeping?” Scott sighed quietly.

“If we don't move and don't breath maybe he'll go away”, Gil whispered. Scott sighed again, shaking his head. “No we're not”, he said out loud. Gil grunted unsatisfied and laid down besides Scott, hands behind his head.

There was a short silence again and then they heard the faint sound of the door opening and the small steps of a not-so-small-anymore Krogan.

“Can I sleep wid you two tonight... please?” Wrex asked while he already crawled into the bed between Gil and Scott.

“Of course, Wrexi”, Gil said and got a little noise of happiness as a reward.

“You know”, the young Krogan said, already sleepy and snuggling under the blankets,

“You're de coolest Dads since... like... ever.” And with these words and a smile on his face he finally fell asleep.

 


End file.
